Voltron Legendary Defender One-Shots
by Skitteez
Summary: Just wanted to write some Voltron one-shots! I love the show so much so I wanted to write about it! Getting back into writing so I'm sorry if it's not the best. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know! (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's been quite a while since I've written any fanfiction. A lot of it has to do with some personal stuff going on in my life that I'm dealing with. But now I'm currently a freshman in college studying Computer Science and Digital Design! It's really weird to think about how I started writing this kind of stuff in my freshman year in high school more than four years ago because I had extra time in my study hall (I ended up writing in there more than I did work…oops!). I've recently been obsessed with VLD and I decided it would be good for me to start writing again! This will only be short one-offs to start off, but I might write a more fleshed out story in the future! If any of you have any suggestions for situations and settings that would make for a good short story let me know! And always no ship hate here please! If you don't like or don't agree with a ship that I write about that's okay! Just please don't be toxic because honestly those people ruin so much of the fandom for everyone. Now that that's out of the way… let's go! (P.S. I'm literally listening to a romance pop track right now, so you know I'M SERIOUS!)

Klance (Lance x Keith)

(Sorry I'm starting out with a pretty common ship if you don't like it, I'll get to the less common ones later! 3)

"PALADINS HURRY WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER!"

Keith was suddenly thrust from the heavy black bliss of sleep by the shrieks of Allura over the castle comms. Without a single thought, his body jerked from the comfort of his bed and started to frantically change from his sleeping attire to his battle uniform. He mindlessly fumbled with the suit as the last tendrils of peace and quiet left him. The teen took quite a bit longer to change than expected since his eyes still carried blurriness from his deep and dreamless slumber.

"QUICK PALADINS THE CASTLE DEFENSES ARE ABOUT TO GIVE OUT!"

Sprinting out of his room after finally getting his uniform on correctly, Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made a beeline to the castle's main control center to get to his lion. His breath was quick but not panicked, all his training had prepared him for scenarios like this; he was ready.

"WE NEED VOLTRON!"

The doors opened, and Keith exploded into the control room. He was met with Allura…wait…it was just Allura. No explosions, no danger, nothing to warrant the princess to so loudly wake everyone up so early, at least what felt like early without a sun to judge time from. Keith noticed that he was actually the first one to get there, which surprised him since he expected Shiro to beat him. Allura twirled around and faced him with a stunned look.

"Wow Keith! I didn't expect you to get here so quickly! Good job now we know that in the event of a real attack, we can count on you to be on it!" Allura clapped her hands together. The boy's face dropped into a tired frown.

"Real attack? So, this was a drill?" he let his shoulders drop as an exasperated sigh escaped him.

"Precisely!" Allura responded, man she was way too chipper in the morning. The door opened once again, and the other four paladins of Voltron tumbled out. Shiro was first and dressed in his armor fully unlike the other three, who were at different stages of being "battle ready". Hunk's outfit consisted of the upper part of his armor and his yellow plaid pajama bottoms. Pidge was in the process of putting on her shoes, but the bags under her eyes suggested she didn't sleep much last night. And last of all, Lance sauntered in with his full blue robe and slippers with a pair of headphones hanging from his neck.

"As for the rest of you, you really need to work on your preparedness training. It leaves much to be desired" scolded the princess. Shiro, as expected, was the first-and only one- to apologize.

"I'm sorry we weren't ready princess. We aren't used to sudden attacks like this, but we'll continue to improve on it, right team?" he turned to look to the others.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all gave a sarcastic, monotone "yaaaaay", all of them obviously liked being woken up in this manner as little as Keith. Lance's tired eyes landed on Keith and he gave an unexpected snicker.

"What are YOU laughing?!" Keith snarled, clearly not in the mood to deal with Lance's shit this early.

"Oh nothing, just that you've got some pretty bad bedhead, mullet" he continued to giggle through his hand held over his mouth. The rest of the team grew different degrees of smirks and avoided making eye contact with the red paladin.

Blushing ever-so-slightly from embarrassment, Keith ruffled and smoothed his locks as well as good as he could with his fingers.

"Well unlike you I care more about saving the castle more than what I look like!" the black-haired boy retorted, taking a step toward Lance.

"You're just mad cause I'm better looking than you in the morning!" The blue paladin countered, pointing at Keith. Shiro, being the dad he was, decided it was time to step in before the fight escalated more.

"Hey both of you quit it! It's too early to get into this. We need to start training for the day." The feuding teens sighed but continued to eye each other down while Allura informed them on the training regimen for the day.

"So today I want to try something different in training." Allura began, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge perked up with curiosity while Keith and Lance continued to shoot daggers with their eyes.

"In training today instead of having you work alone or all together, I'll be having you work in teams of two or three. In the heat of battle, you won't be able to pick who you fight with. So you need to be able to work with whoever you're with. So to begin with the group of three will be Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. And the group of two will be… Lance and Keith." The last sentence was spoken with hesitation as the princess knew well enough how much trouble this would be. But she knew those two would have to learn how to work together sooner or later. Better here and now than in a battle to the death with the Galra. At hearing his name being mentioned, Lance interrupted his and Keith's glaring match.

"What about me? Sorry I wasn't listening." Allura sighed, clearly annoyed.

"You and Keith are going to be training together today." Now it was Keith's turn to speak up.

"What?! You expect me to work with HIM? He's impossible!" he groaned.

"Well how do you think I feel?! You're SO-" Shiro once again had to break the paladins up.

"You two do nothing but fight! You have to learn how to work with each other, we're a team so both of you start acting like it" Shiro said sternly. Keith and Lance looked back at each other without saying a word. This was not going to go well at all.

So far, the training was going horribly as expected. Through their constant bickering, Lance and Keith managed to completely fail every exercise they attempted. Drenched in sweat and gasping to catch their breath, the two collapsed to the ground to rest. They stared at the ceiling of the training room while they gathered themselves in silence. Lance was the first to break the deafening quiet.

"Why do you hate me?" The question sliced through the air and Keith felt a hitch in his chest. He sat up and cast his gaze on the blue paladin. To his disbelief, Lance's face didn't portray anger or annoyance. It was solemn, and maybe even a bit sad. Keith was taken about by these new emotions emanating from Lance, he wasn't good with dealing with the emotions of others to begin with, let alone Lance's emotions.

"I-I don't hate you." It was all that Keith could think to say. In all honesty he didn't hate Lance, he just got on his nerves a lot. Keith knew that Lance was a valuable member of Voltron and had his own unique skills and talents, he just didn't convey those thoughts because expressing himself was always an extremely arduous task. That and the fact that the Cuban boy would piss him off before he got the chance to ever say it.

Lance sat up but stayed silent. He stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the other teen. Keith decided to swallow his pride and placed one hand hesitantly on Lance's shoulder. He tensed up ever so slightly from the other boy's touch.

"Lance, I don't hate you. You're…you're just as important on this team as I am. We may fight more than the others, but we're still teammates. Through thick and thin." He tried his best to comfort him with words of encouragement. He wasn't nearly as good at this as Shiro was. Then, Lance smiled. It was the most sincere and soft smile Keith had ever seen from Lance.

"Thanks, Keith. I know I can get annoying sometimes. I really needed that" the boy turned his gaze from the floor to Keith's. That combined with the kind smile Lance wore was enough to make Keith's heart pound. Wait why did that make him nervous? His friend was just smiling at him why the hell was his face getting hot? They've been resting for a while he shouldn't still be exhausted. Apparently, Lance noticed the change as well. His eyes widened

"Dude are you okay? Your face is-"

"I'm fine just still tired from training we should go rest for a bit." Keith retracted his hand from the other teen's shoulder. He made sure to hide his crimson face quickly. Pulling himself off the floor he began to speed walk to the training room door.

"Keith wait!" Lance shouted. Keith continued until right before reaching the door, he felt a hand clasp his own. Frozen and too nervous to turn around, he attempted to pull his hand away.

"Let me go Lance!" Without warning, he felt himself be shoved into the wall to the right of the door. Keith opened his eyes to see the taller boy standing over him, well within his personal space. The hand that once held his now gripped his wrist against the wall while the other one was planted to the wall next to Keith, keeping him trapped.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Eyes wide, Keith stared in shock but made no move to free himself. Wait, did he like this? Did he like being pinned like this by his friend? Did he…like…Lance? Keith noticed that they were so close, he could feel the other boy's breath on his skin. Lance's eyes were impossible to read at this point. All Keith knew was that they had the most intense look he's ever seen so close.

Ever so slowly, Lance began to move himself closer. Neither said a word as their bodies inched towards each other. Keith's eyes then flicked to Lance's lips then back up to his eyes. Their hot breaths growing deeper and warmer the closer Lance got until their noses were touching. The blue paladin stopped as their lips were literally an inch or so away from each other. A couple moments passed as the two stood, waiting for the other to act. Keith scrunched his eyes closed and pushed his lips to Lance's. They were so soft and felt so delicate, like they could break any second. Lance's warmth seeped into his own and Keith's face softened.

Both were still until Lance leaned first more into the kiss and Keith followed. Before long, Keith was pushed into the wall harder by the intense kiss. This took him by surprise since Lance was never one to be so assertive and he couldn't help but let out a moan. They pulled apart briefly to catch their breath, but Keith quickly smashed his lips back onto Lance's. They continued for another minute or two before finally pulling apart. Lance smiled warmly.

"I bet the others didn't have this in mind when they wanted us to work together" Keith chuckled and threw his arms around Lance.

"Shut up and let's get back to the team they probably think we killed each other by now." Keith smiled back at Lance. And without another word, the two made their way out of the training room, still with their hands clasped tightly together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidge (Keith x Pidge)

"Lance! Cover me! I need to get to that control panel before we get overwhelmed by these sentries!" Pidge called out amidst the chaotic battle within the Galra hanger. Dozens of robotic guards continued to bombard the paladins with their weapons and she knew that they wouldn't last much longer. It was only her, Lance, and Keith on the inside of the ship since Shiro and Hunk were distracting the fleet alongside Coran and Allura within the castle ship.

"Pidge no! It's too dangerous! We can take these guys together!" objected Keith.

"We have no idea how many sentries are even in this place! We need to flush them out by opening the hanger!" Pidge retorted and turned to nod at Lance and he returned her nod.

"Go Pidge, I've got you covered." Keith glared furiously at the blue paladin.

"There's too many out there she'll get hu-"

"KEITH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS?!" Pidge roared. Keith stood silent and dumbfounded at her hostility.

"I'll cover you Pidge, go" Lance aimed his blaster at the hoard of sentries focused on them. After taking out a few, Pidge darted from behind their cover and made her way to the control panel on the opposing wall. Keith felt utterly helpless, he couldn't take out any enemies with his sword because they were cornered by such a heavy wave of fire. Pidge ducked and dodged behind different means of cover while Lance continued to eliminate any sentries that broke rank to pursue her. She was about three fourths of the way there when the door next to the control panel opened and more guards poured out. Pidge was in their immediate line of sight.

"PIDGE!" Keith shrieked. It was too late, the first sentry in the group aimed his weapon to her and fired. Pidge screamed in pain as the laser hit her on her right side. She collapsed backwards onto the floor with a sickly _THUD_.

"KEITH GO GET HER I'LL TAKE OUT THOSE GUYS NEAR THE DOOR." Lance was trying his best to stay focused on hitting the marks, trying to contain his rage and worry for the young paladin. Without a word, Keith activated his bayard and raced towards his fallen teammate. He made sure to slice through a few sentries as he dodged the lasers from the dozens left. The guards by the door were quickly eliminated by Lance's rifle and Keith was able to reach the control panel. He slammed his hand on the largest button, opening the main hanger doors. The change in the difference in air pressure caused all the sentries to be sucked into the cold vacuum of space. Keith desperately hung onto Pidge to keep her from getting sucked out with them. The doors slowly closed and the three were the only ones left in the hanger. Keith assessed Pidge's wound on her right side, she was burned bad but still conscious. She wasn't bleeding thankfully because the heat from the blast cauterized the wound, but the red and purple marked skin still looked serious. She needed a healing pod and fast.

"Aaaaahhhh… fuck…" Pidge winced from the pain through scrunched eyes and gritting teeth.

"We got to get her back to the castle fast" Lance hurried over to the two.

"Lead the way, I'll carry her." Keith pulled Pidge onto his back piggyback style to be able to run and carry her at the same time. She gasped from the pain of moving her injured side. The two sprinted back to their lions and flew back to the castle with Keith taking Pidge with him in the red lion. Shiro and Hunk soon joined them after dealing with the rest of the Galra fleet. Everyone, hurried to the red lion's hanger and opened the door to find Keith carrying Pidge bridal style with a horrified look on his face.

"I've got to get her to a healing pod!" Keith quickly rushed past them as they stared at the injured teen with distraught faces. The group followed him into the room that contained the healing pods. He ever-so-gently laid her in the chamber and watched her eyes slide shut as the machine turned on and began to repair her injury. Shiro was the first one to speak.

"Keith… what happened out there?"

"I-It… it was my fault" Keith tensed his body and curled his hands into fists. Shiro moved closer to him and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Keith I'm sure it wasn't yo-" before he could finish the red paladin whipped around and pushed his hand away. Shiro's eyes widened as he saw Keith's pained expression.

"SHE'S LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF ME, SHIRO! I let her take a huge risk in the hanger even though there were only three of us in there. And now she's seriously injured because of me." Shiro withdrew his hand silently. Now it was Lance's turn to step up.

"I was there too Keith. I was too slow to react to the guards at the door and I couldn't protect her. But she did what she felt was the right plan of action at the time and none of us saw another way out of that. I'm not gonna blame her or you or even myself for what happened because that's not going to get us anywhere. If you still feel guilty after she wakes up you can still apologize, but I doubt she's gonna blame you."

"Well said Lance. Keith none of us blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. Pidge should be okay in a few quintants and we'll be back to normal operations in no time." Shiro smiled softly at Keith, hoping his and Lance's words calmed him. The red paladin sighed deeply and let a small smile poke through his upset demeanor.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. I'm sure she'll be healed soon and in the meantime I'll try to not to blame myself." Keith scratched the back of his neck nervously, "If you need me I'll be in the training room." And with that, he disappeared behind the healing room doors.

"Dude's really gotta learn to work things out without the training room." Hunk remarked. The rest of the team squinted in return.

"Says the guy that sneaks space cookie dough at 2 am whenever he's stressed." Lance retorted.

"If Pidge were awake I bet she would've said the same thing." Hunk sighed and gazed at the floor. The rest of the team nodded and turned back to Pidge. Her face now no longer scrunched in pain but relaxed, she even looked peaceful. These were going to be a difficult few quintants without her, the team knew this for sure.

(Time skip to Keith in the training room)

Keith continued slashing his bayard and dodging the attacks from the agile training robot he was facing. Soon, every attack he attempted to land only collided with his opponent's weapon. The training simulation was on one of the hardest difficulties available. He needed to get his mind off Pidge's injury. But as soon as his thoughts began to wander to what happened, the image of her face in agonizing pain flooded his head. This caused his movements to hesitate for a moment, but that was enough time for the robot to get the upper hand and knock him down with a swift strike. Keith was launched across the room and rolled to a stop lying on his back.

"End simulation." He heaved from the strenuous exercise. Panting, he wiped the sweat from his brow and stared at the ceiling. _She's hurt because of me. I did this to her. If I had stopped her she'd be fine and laughing with the rest of us._ Keith realized how much he missed her laugh, it was the special kind that could lighten the mood of everyone around her. He missed how she playfully bickered with Hunk and Lance, and how she didn't let her size keep her from being a paladin of Voltron, and how she stayed up late working on projects, and how she looked after training. Her face would be flushed red and speckled with beads of sweat. He especially missed how happy she looked after a successful mission and when she praised him…

Keith sat up and clenched a fistful of his hair in his hand. _Why did I let her do that? I couldn't protect her._ Then he came to a sudden realization; he wasn't nearly as protective with the other paladins as he was with Pidge. _Do I have feelings for her? For Pidge?_ That would explain why he's so protective of her and why he was always so nervous whenever left alone with her.

But none of that mattered. Their mission to bring peace to the universe was far more important than romance. Keith couldn't risk distracting himself or Pidge from the task at hand with his feelings, as much as doing so hurt him. He had to keep his relationship with Pidge the same as it's always been, as friends. Standing up, Keith called out to the training simulation.

"Begin training level 15"

(Time skip)

It had been about 4 quintants since Pidge was injured, and the gloom of her absence still hung heavy in the air. Hunk was cooking in the kitchen much more often recently and Lance kept him company while he worked his magic. The blue paladin was lazily fiddling with a coaster while Hunk shuffled mutely in his peripheral vision.

"Hey Hunk, you haven't been working on your tech stuff lately. Why are you always in here?" Lance looked up as Hunk slid him a plate of some alien dish that resembled something of a stew. Hunk sighed.

"I guess cooking takes my mind off things. And I don't like working on the tech without Pidge, I can't work on it nearly as fast on my own and if I mess up she's not here to help."

"I get it. You miss her; we all do. The whole castle feels… empty" Lance looked down at his plate with a gloomy expression.

"Yeah, when we're not in training Shiro is off planning missions with Allura and Coran, and Keith is in his room. Do you think he's hungry?"

"Hm?" Lance blinked.

"Do you think Keith is hungry? I kinda made too much of this stew and I almost never see him getting anything to eat. I'm really worried about him" Hunk scratched the back of his neck.

"Mullet's been taking this whole thing really hard. I think he still blames himself. But if you wanna bring him some he's probably in his room if not training." Lance tried a spoonful of the stew.

"And good job on the food Hunk, it turned out great!" Hunk smiled back at him.

"Thanks Lance" The yellow paladin made a bowl for Keith and headed to his room. His heavy footsteps echoing through the otherwise deafly quiet hallways. Arriving at Keith's bedroom door he knocked a few times.

"Hey, Keith, you in there? I got a new recipe done if you haven't eaten already." He was only greeted with silence. _Guess he's training. Maybe he'll take a break if I bring him lunch there._ Hunk walked somewhat faster to the training room, he didn't want the dish to get cold before anyone got to eat it. The doors to the room opened and Hunk stepped inside, but no one was there either. _Where else could he be? His lion is still in the hanger._ Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Exiting the training room, Hunk made his way down to where the healing pods were.

(Skip to Keith)

Keith was sitting, slumped near Pidge's healing pod. After training he would find himself here with her. He didn't want to go back to his room and found no interest in hanging out with the other paladins right now. Pidge was going to wake up any time now and he wanted, no needed, to talk to her. He needed to apologize to her for what happened, even though he knew she wouldn't want him to. She'll probably laugh off the situation and everything will return to normal. _Normal, huh?_ Normal was him being too nervous and awkward to try and get closer to her. After thinking about it he realized that he couldn't remember a single time where they were alone, just the two of them; not on missions and not in the castle. She often stayed up late playing the game Lance and her got at the space mall, Keith could see the flashing lights through the crack in the door and their competitive banter. One time he caught a glance of her sitting crisscrossed wearing a green tank top and short green pajama bottoms.

A blush spread across Keith's face at the thought of her small frame in those cute clothes. He covered his mouth as his face grew warmer. _Shit, this is bad. I know we can't be like that. But I can't stop myself._ His mind suddenly moved to less… appropriate thoughts. _No Keith stop! You know we can only be friends I can't risk her not feeling the same and never being able to form Voltron again!_ Keith took a deep breath to try and calm down when he heard the doors slide open.

"There you are Keith! I was wondering if you were hungry and came to bring you some grub. Sorry it's not piping hot, you weren't in your room or the training room." Hunk stepped in and handed Keith the bowl with a light smile.

"Thanks Hunk." He accepted the bowl and took a few bites.

"Hey, your face is pretty red are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Hunk tried to place the back of his hand to Keith's forehead, but Keith moved away.

"Oh… no I-I just got done training some. I'm fine" Keith said in between mouthfuls to try and hide his crimson cheeks.

"Okay then, just don't push yourself too much." Hunk began to leave the room but paused.

"Oh, and Pidge should be waking up soon so if she does call us quick."

"I will" Keith cracked a smile as Hunk left the room. _Whew, that was close. If Hunk found out I know he wouldn't be able to keep it from her._ Keith sighed and placed the half-eaten stew next to him. He stood up and ambled to the pod. Keith gazed at her serene expression, her eyelids hid her stunning light brown eyes, her lips partly opened, and her brunette hair fell softly around her face. _She's so beautiful…_

The sound of the healing pod beeping and whirring made Keith jump. The light on the upper right turned green and the door burst open. Pidge's eyes cracked open and she fell forward. Keith caught her in his arms, his eyes widened with surprise. Pidge lifted her head to look him in the eyes, her gaze still cloudy and her movements weakened.

"Keith?" she blinked. Keith's cheeks grew red once again and his eyes fell on her slightly parted lips. He gulped.

"Yeah… it's me." He let out a nervous chuckle. _God why the hell am I being so awkward right now?!_

"How long have I been out?" Pidge questioned, seeming more awake now.

"Only 4 quintants. I'm glad you're awake." Keith breathed and realized he was still holding her quite close.

"Are you okay to stand now?" Keith looked away from her strong gaze. He really hoped that she didn't notice his heavy blush.

"I don't know I'm still kinda weak from the pod." Pidge gripped Keith's chest for support.

"I-I can take you to your room if you want." Keith blurted out. _Why did you say that?!_

"O-oh sure." Keith let Pidge sling her right arm over his shoulder and hesitantly wrapped his left arm around her small waist. Their position didn't help Keith's crimson cheeks in the slightest. He just hoped that she wouldn't notice. He began to walk her down the castle halls and was trying his best to not act out of the ordinary.

"So, you missed me?" Pidge smirked.

"O-Oh yeah I did- WE did. I-It was pretty quiet without you here" Keith fumbled his words.

"Glad you found a way to get through it. Hunk probably didn't work on any of our projects, he doesn't like working without me." Pidge smiled. This allowed Keith to relax a bit.

"We all did really miss you, you know." Keith took the risk and looked back at her. Her eyes once again filled with the same sparkle he loved so dearly.

"Thanks, Keith." Returning his look. They reached her room sooner than he expected.

"You can just let me down on my bed." The sudden realization that he would be in Pidge's room alone with her hit him harder than it should have. _I'll just set her down and let the others know she's awake. I can't stay in here longer than I have to._ The doors opened to reveal her quite cluttered and dirty room. Keith moved her over to her bed, trying not to step on anything in the process, and let her down so she sat on the edge.

"Sorry my room's pretty messy. If I knew you were coming I would've cleaned the place up." Pidge giggled knowing full well that she would probably never clean her room. Seeing her acting herself again made him infinitely better.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Keith.

"Yeah I think so. I'm not in incredible agony so that's good."

"Haha very funny." Keith rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I wonder if I got a cool scar out of this" Pidge pulled up the right side of her shirt to reveal a patch of skin slightly discolored from the surrounding skin. Keith's eyes went wide and he leaned down and hesitantly placed his fingertips on her scar. Pidge looked up from her side and into his purple-gray eyes.

"I'm sorry Pidge. I-I should've-" Before he got the chance to finish, Pidge interrupted him.

"Keith… it wasn't your fault. We were in a tight situation and it was the only thing I could think of. Please don't blame yourself." She carefully placed a hand on his arm. Keith's hand stayed on her waist and his face grew even hotter.

"I-I'll go tell everyone you're up." Keith began to pull away, but Pidge gripped his hand and forced it back to her side. She was so soft, and he felt like she could shatter at any moment.

"Wait… don't go" Pidge looked down, hiding her face. Keith blinked at her sudden change of mood. Without thinking, he placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her face. Her face felt hot to the touch and her eyes stared back into his. Keith couldn't move. His eyes flickered between her eyes and pursed lips for longer than he should have. Without warning, Pidge gripped the top of Keith's shirt and smashed their lips together. At first, Keith was frozen from shock, but after a few seconds he leaned into the kiss. Pidge's lips were warm and soft yet strong. He felt like he was going to melt from the heat rising in his chest. She slowly pulled away, leaving Keith's mouth feeling empty.

"I think we should let the others know I'm okay." Pidge said with a smile, her face now just as red as Keith's. He placed a light peck on her crimson cheek.

"Sure thing."

 _Sorry this took way too long to finish. I'll be getting to the requested ships soon and I'll make them shorter, so they'll come out more quickly. But after this chapter I'm going to be writing an alternate ending to this story that'll be more 18+ if you know what I mean. Don't hesitate to end in your ship requests!_


End file.
